LORD VOLDEMIN
by KimYcha Kyuu
Summary: Jiji menganggap Changmin Malaikat kematiannya... . YunJaeChangBum


LORD VOLDEMIN

.

.

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

Genre : Family

Rate : K

Cast : YunJae ChangBum and Jiji

Warning : typo di mana-mana, cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi dari orang geblek, GS untuk my mommy

.

Sekuel dari ff ANAK KU dan SI KEMBAR...

.

.

Siang itu di kediaman Jung nampak lumayan sepi, hanya Kibum yang kadang menangis karna di ganggu dongsaengnya, Jaejoong nampak sedang menyiapkan makan malam, sesekali menengok ke ruang tengah di mana kedua malaikat kecilnya bermain,

Changmin menatap Kibum yang tengah duduk di depannya sambil mengelus-elus Jiji, kucing peliharaan sang umma, dahinya berkerut entah apa yang di fikirkannya saat itu yang jalas beberapa detik kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati hyungnya, Berjalan? Ya! Changmin sudah bisa berjalan di umurnya yang masih enam belas bulan, sedang Kibum dia masih merangkak. Changmin berjongkok di hadapan Kibum, God! ternyata daritadi bukan Kibum yang menarik perhatian Changmin, tapi Jiji.

Greep!

Miaw... miiaw... miaw...

Kucing malang itu kini sudah berpindah ketangan Changmin, Kibum menatap prihatin pada Jiji yang kini tengah fi cengkeram Changmin tepat di lehernya,

Miaw... Miaw...

Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk di dapurpun langsung bergegas menuju ruang tengah, takut kalau anak bungsunya itu memasukkan Jiji ke toples biskuit milik nya,

"Minie... "

Kedua batita itu menoleh kearah sang Umma datang, perhatian Changmin kini tertuju pada sang Umma yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang ke arahnya, Jiji langsung meloncat ke belakang Jaejoong begitu merasakan tangan kecil Changmin di lehernya agak mengendur,

"Huh?" Changmin berjongkok di hadapan sang Umma sambil mengulurkan tangannya berharap Jiji mendekatinya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat mendapati Jiji tan juga mendekatinya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya meliat kelakuan Changmin.

Setelah bosan memperhatikan sang adik, Kibum beralih menatap Ummanya, segera saja dia merangkak ke arah Ummanya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta di gendong,

"mma... "

Jaejoong kini berslih menatap Kibum yang tadi memanggilnya,

"Waeyo Chagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meraih Kibum ke dalam gendongannya,

"sudah minie... kasian Jijinya... " kata Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin masih saja mengawasi Jiji di balik kaki sang Umma, Sedang Jiji mengintip Changmin dari belakang kaki Jaejoong dengan tubuh gemetaran, bagi Jiji Changmin adalah malaikat pencabut nyawanya,

Ceklek!

Suara pintu depan terbuka akhirnya mampu mengalihkan pethatian Changmin, Kibum menoleh kearah Changmin yang kini melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ruang tamu, Kibum menatap sang Umma dengan penuh tanda tanya,

"Appa pulang Chagi!" kata jaejoong seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan anaknya.

"Ppa ?"

"ne!"

Kibum krmbali menatap keluar "Ppa... " panggil Kibum dengan suara melengking dan sedetik kemudian terdenga suara derap langkah di iringi cikikikan Changmin,

"Waeyo Bummie? Kangen appa?" Yunho langsung mencium pipi Kibum dengan gemas sebelum mencium kening istrinya,

"popopo... " kata Changmin dari gendongan Appanya

"popo Minie bukan popopo... "Jaejoong membenarkan,

"Minie mau Appa kasih popo lagi?"

bukannya menjawab Changmin malah menyondongkan tubuhnya kearan Kibun dan-

Cup!

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Minie sayang hyungie?" tanyanya,

Twew!

YunJae menatap horor Changmin,

Satu detik!

.

Dua detik!

.

Dan-

"Hiks... hiks... huwaaaa... " Kibum menangis kencang sambil memeluk leher sang Umma dengan erat, satu tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa panas akibat cubitan maut dari adiknya,

"Minie... Appa kan sudah bilang jangan suka cubit-cubit Bummie hyung... " kata Yunho seakan lupa bahwa dulu dialah yang suka mencubiti pipi si kembar,

"sudah... Bummie jangan nangis lagi ya... kita makan kajja... "

mendengar kata makan dari sang Umma mata Changmin langsung berbinar- binar, "nyamm... nyamm... "

"ne kita makan!" jawab Yunho

.

.

Usai makan malam, seperti biasa Jaejoong akan beres-beres sedang Suaminya menjaga si kembar atau lebih tepatnya Changmin karna sedari tadi Kibum hanya duduk anteng di pangkuan Appanya sambil memperhatikan Changmin makan biskuit, dan tumben-tumbennya Jiji mau duduk di sebelah Changmin,

"Eumh... "

mata Kibum langsung berbinar saat melihat Changmin menyodorkanbiskuit kearah Jiji, setidaknya dia tenang kali ini dosngsaennya itu tidak menyiksa Jiji,

Jiji mendekati biskuit yang di sudorksn Changmin dan-

Hap!

"nyamm... nyamm... " biskuit itu berakhir di dalam perut Changmin,

" Minie... jangan nakal sama Jiji... " kata Jaejoong yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka bertiga,

"Bummie tidak mau main sama minnie?" tanya Jaejoong, Bummie langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Yunho,

"mungkin Bummie kecapaian boo... dia kan tidak sama dengan Changmin... "

"Bummie mau tidur?"

Kibum menggeleng cepat, perhatiannya kembali pada Changmin yang tengah mengelus-elus kepala Jiji, mata Changmin tertuju pada mata Jiji, terjadi adegan tatap menatap antara Changmin dan Jiji, dan entah karena Changmin yang selalu penasaran dengan semua hal yang ada di depannya atau apa jari telunjuk bocah itu terulur-

Miaw... miaw...

Jiji hendak lari ke pangkuan jaejoong tapi Malaikat kematiannya berhasil menangkap tubuh kecilnya,

"Minie sudah, lepaskan Jiji... " Jaejoong mendekati changmin yang tengah menarik ekor Jiji yang ingin lari,

"minie... cepat lepaskan Jiji... "

Kibum mulai meronta dari pangkuan Yunho minta turun, kali ini dia akan menyelamatkan Jiji dari Changmin, sedang YunJae menatap kedua anaknya yang tengah berebut Jiji dengan horor, bagai mana tidak jika Changmin menarik ekor Jiji sedang Kibum menarik kepalanya,

_'semoga setelah ini aku masih selamat' _batin Jiji

_'malang sekali nasibmu _ jiji' batin YunJae

.

.

.

END

.

Mian tetep pendek, habis kalo sudah segini pasti otaknya langsung mampet, daripada di paksain mending ku terima saja hehehe...

Thanks buat yang sudah meriview ff ancur ku,

dan yang minta di bikin Chapteran errr...

aku gak begitu bisa bikin Chapteran hehehe...

kemungkinan kalo chapteran pas si kembar sudah remaja saja.

.


End file.
